All You Need Is Love
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Salí de allí y una lágrima corrió en mi rostro, la triste rutina. Odiaba ver que Kowalski me tratase de esa manera


Este Fic se me ocurrió viendo el anime Eyeshield 21, (aparte de mi experiencia como jugadora de futbol americano) además de una leve inspiración en una chica de mi antigua clase

Espero que les guste

* * *

En los tiempos libres, los que ocurren cada vez que algún profesor falta, mi clase suele agruparse en la cancha de Futbol americano que hay tras el gran comedor. Ahí hay tres grupos: el equipo de americano, conformado por Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Manfreddi y Johnson. El otro grupo corresponde al de las porristas, constituidas por su líder Doris Monroe y el coreógrafo Mike Stokes a cual los chicos de americano le llaman coloquialmente Private. Hay un pequeño grupo que no cabe en ninguna de las anteriores clasificaciones, por llamarlo de una manera serían los músicos o los normales, ellos siempre se ubican en las butacas apoyando al equipo. Más atrás estoy yo, rodeada de libros, aislada del resto. No pertenezco a ninguno de los tres grupos anteriormente nombrados, soy la típica nerd. Como toda nerd tengo mis ojos puestos en un hombre inalcanzable: Kowalski Flack. Él y yo solíamos ser amigos, estudiábamos juntos y nos llevábamos muy bien. Todo cambió cuando el creció de estatura y su cuerpo se hiso más robusto, dándole una cualidad esencial para el futbol americano. Desde ese momento Doris puso sus ojos en él, están saliendo desde hace 6 meses. Anteriormente él había tenido una aventura con la estudiante de arquitectura Stacy Parker y con la ex porrista Marlene Holmes. Los dos romances no funcionaron, Stacy se fue a California y Marlene se había ido a Boston pero en el viaje ocurrió un accidente fatal. Eso le dejó el camino libre a Doris

Kowalski ya no me habla, hace tres años me encontré con él en el centro de la ciudad pero el muy hijo de puta se cambió a la acera de enfrente. Se excusó diciéndome más tarde que su madre estaba esperándole en la esquina, ¿qué tan gilipollas me cree? Tales doy vergüenza por mi aspecto, siempre visto de negro, con un poco de cabello tapando mi ojo izquierdo, excesivamente delineados. A todo esto mi nombre es Erika Bonassera.

-¡Tony!- gritó Skipper a su mariscal de campo

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Kowalski, le decían Tony por Tony Romo, un jugador de los vaqueros de Dallas que jugaba en su posición

-Trataremos de practicar con el nuevo corredor- decía secándose el sudor de su frente y dándole el balón a Kowalski

-Como tú digas, Skipper- dicho esto comenzaron a jugar

Yo bajé la vista, me concentré en mi libro de química y acerqué uno de Física. Tome mi bolígrafo y comencé a hacer los deberes, sentí la campana sonar. Entre a la clase, recién estaba empezando, me senté en mi lugar esperando que pasaran los minutos, esperaba que tal vez alguien se me acercara, pasaron los minutos sentí la mirada de Kowalski y tocó el timbre del receso. Nadie me prestó atención  
Estaba caminando fuera cuando Doris me tomó del brazo y me giro bruscamente antes de que saliera del salón.

-Me lastimaste Doris-dije molesta

-Hay, no me fijé, lo siento, quería pedirte salieras del salón y vigilaras por fuera, quisiera llamar a casa para que me saquen antes de clase, si me descubren con el móvil otra vez me suspenderán –por algún motivo sabía que había algo obscuro tras todo esto, pero como estaba gritando cariño acepté

-¡Ahora si te pasaste!- Grité cuando el balde de agua cayó sobre mí- eres una hija de puta

Doris estaba a punto de darme una cachetada cuando, de repente apareció Kowalski, al verme actuó como mi salvación, tomando la mano de Doris para que no me golpeara.

-No te atrevas a pegarle…-dijo serio, mis ojos brillaron al verlo enfrentar a su novia solo por mi

-Pero, Kowalski -Dijo molesta, pero luego lo miró como perrito tierno

-Cállate, te dije que no perdieras tu tiempo -dijo también molesto. Eso me había dolido, sobretodo viniendo de ese muchacho que solía ser tierno y gentil- en casa luego hablamos, pídele disculpas a Erika

-Como quieras, pero no le pediré disculpas a ella- me dio una mirada y se lanzó a los brazos de Kowalski, ambos compartieron un beso y ella se fue moviendo las caderas

Me quedé un momento paralizada, no sabía que decirle. No sabía si agradecerle o golpearlo. Mis libros habían caído, él se arrodilló y me ayudó a recogerlos, me pidió disculpas en nombre de Doris. Yo no dije nada preferí observar cómo se iba por el corredor. De seguro ahora mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas y mis ojos brillantes. Era la primera vez en tres años que me dirigía la palabra. Me devolví al salón y me quedé sentada en el fondo del salón. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y las ganas de herirme se incrementaban. Saqué el cuchillo para cortar cartón que había en mi bolso. Saqué luego la venda y la coloqué enrollando mi muñeca, limpié el poco de sangre y salí a la cafetería. Saque mi almuerzo y me disponía a caminar cuando una pierna me obligó a caer

-Perdón- me dijo- no me fijé, el entrenamiento me da calambres- dijo Rico para diversión de la mesa entera

-Ayudadla chicos, no seáis unos capullos- Kowalski se levantó y me ayudó. Todo era extraño, hace años que no tenía contacto con él

-He tío, pero que te sucede, creo que el entrenamiento te ha puesto mal- dijo Mike

-Tonterías Private, solo quiero ser Cortez con la chica- por una extraña razón me sentía como el objeto de burla

-¡Ahora llevadla a un hotel y diviértanse!- gritó Manfreddi desde el final de la mesa. Todos rieron menos Kowalski

-¡Guardad silencio! ¡Cabron!- gritó de vuelta. Me paré rápidamente y me fui antes de seguir sirviendo de burla

Almorcé, no podría decir que en paz pues la risa de la mesa de los populares me atacaba de alguna forma. Levanté mi cara para recibir un pedazo de carne en la cara

-En la cara, mil puntos, eres un capo- dijo Johnson a su compañero

-Espérate que esta va a la frente- preparó el lanzamiento pero cayó dentro del escote de la blusa de Doris. Kowalski se lanzó sobre Roger, el cantante de la clase, su sueño es llegar a Broadway. Comenzó una batalla campal entre hermanos, Kowalski el rubio golpeó al peli verde y los gritos comenzaron a sonar.

Salí de allí y una lágrima corrió en mi rostro, la triste rutina

Odiaba ver que Kowalski me tratase de esa manera.

* * *

Bueno espero que este Fic les guste por favor dejen comentarios que son muy importantes, se les agradece mucho que lean

Estoy pensando hacer un Fic, como tres metros sobre el cielo pero cambiando los personajes. No sé si han visto que hay algunas novelas en internet que colocan a una celebridad y se supone que la pareja eres tú, algo así estoy pensando hacer. No sé si les interese la idea sería como un Fic Ejemplo: Skipper x Ti; Kowalski x Ti No sé si les agrade

Se les agradece su opinión

Se me olvidaba, Erika está un poco inspirada en una chica de mi antigua clase, a ella le encanta POM y en especial Kowalski. Ella se cambió de ciudad a causa del bullying que recibía. Espero que les guste la idea y este Fic


End file.
